halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Conley
Name: Peter Conley Class: Marine Gender: Male Nickname: “Bulltrue”, Pete Date of Birth: 07/21/2510 Age:47 Height: 5’10” Weight:165 lbs Primary Specialization: Rifleman UNSC Primary: M45D shotgun UNSC Secondary: MA5D assault rifle Additional Gear: 3 throwing knives, 1 frag grenade, 1 Claymore Suit Colors: Orange secondary and black primary Physical Description Peter has a face that is drawn tight most of the time from the pressure he has endured throughout his career. He’s got varies scars across his whole body from years of combat as well as brown hair that is just starting to turn grey. He frequently keeps a small amount of facial hair with a mustache going down to his beard that he keeps trimmed and doesn’t let get out of control too often. The old marine has a skull with two M45 shotguns crossing over it as paint on his right shoulder plate of his armor. Peter has the average height for most males his age as well as very strong muscles, but not too big to hinder his movement in a CQC scenario. The Rifleman’s left arm was also taken off during the battle of Harvest and he has a full robot arm to replace this, which he proudly displays as one of his battle scars. He has painted said robotic arm the Black and orange of his suit colors, with the elbow, shoulder, and hand being the orange color along with stripes along his forearm on that arm. The left side of his face also has been scarred and there are 3 scratch marks that run along his left eye, although the actually eye is hidden behind an eyepatch that is black with the orange in a camo pattern over it. Personality Peter is a headstrong individual who often thinks with his gun rather than analyze a situation. He can’t stand it when people stand around planning instead of getting something done about the current situation. When on an Operation there is a child like pleasure in the elimination of his enemies and enemies of the UNSC. He is loyal to only the UNSC and will follow an order to the letter as long as that order isn’t a suicidal one. He views each of the men next to him as his brothers and not just pawns of some upper command structure. Due to his hatred of planning, he despises the bureaucracy of the military and how politicians seem to influence their acts more than the generals running the war. Some would question his mental stability when in combat, as he never lets the scenario that he is facing get to him and is always ready with some joke or comment. His weapon of choice, the shotgun is his favorite because of how up close and personal you have to be and being able to watch your enemy suffer. He knows multiple interrogation tactics, but his favorite would be the cocking of his shotgun along with his favorite phrase of “When you hear my shotgun a cocking, you better start a talking.” He takes pride with being able to take on his enemies in a single blast. As well as being able to blast people with a shotgun he is also very skilled when it comes to a blade and loves his knives and shotgun with a passion, and maybe an unhealthy obsession with them. He also has huge respect for the covenant species of elites and their sense of honor that they exhibit in combat. Bio Peter was born on the planet harvest in the year of 2510 in the city of Gladsheim. He was an only child and therefore they made sure to raise him right, with a respect for his fellow human beings. While they weren’t rich by any means, they were also not poor at all. Peter got a good education but wasn’t really that good at his subjects. What he did excel at from a young age was his natural agility and endurance since he could walk. While it wasn’t the best it was still better than average for children his age. His parents were opposed to war and didn’t support it in any way. They had tried to convince him of these same ideals but as he got older and more aware he started researching and become intrigued with the history of warfare. He had read and studied Sun tzu's art of war by the time he turned 10 years old. ' After school he would sneak over to a training facility that taught him how to fight and survive as well as stay cool under pressure. Peter was able to begin training at hand to hand combat by some instructors at the school when he was 13 years old. They saw his potential and his naturally skill with a blade, even though he still had much to learn. Said instructors taught their class the art of throwing knives as well as getting up close and personal with those weapons. They made sure that each of them respected their equipment, such as cleaning the weapons after each training session and sharpening the blades after practice as well cleaning their weapons. This gave him his respect for any and all weapons whether his or not. 2 years later the covenant attacked the planet and the city was evacuated under the cover from the local militia. They were tasked with only making it off planet, peter had access to his throwing knives to protect his family on the way there. His parents had found out about his training sessions after school on their way to the. They didn’t want any part of him with his combat training and had told him that he was not there son and left him because of their passive attitude, he never saw them again. The 15 year old had to work his way to the evac zone himself with the crowds of people surrounding him. At one point the crowd was attacked by a squad of grunts, he was in a group with 15 other of the kids from the class, each one with their own weapons. They outnumbered the aliens 3 to 1, figuring their odds were pretty good and they engaged the small creatures. They were able to wipe out the whole squad but not before losing 12 of the trainees. Now knowing what the aliens were capable of they made the decision to avoid any further contact, whether or not the people were engaged. The rest of the way there was mostly uneventful as they made it to the frigate and were evacuated off world, heading for the colony of reach. Upon reaching the planet his weapon was confiscated and he was placed in a refugee camp along with the rest of the people from the city. For 2 more years he lived in the camp until he turned 17 and went to join the marines. The human covenant war was just starting up and casualties were starting to ratchet up. With his experience with a rifle and blade they accepted him and he was sent to boot camp on the planet reach. Peter’s instructor saw promise in the student for his skills in close quarters combat and told him to give the M45 shotgun a try. He immediately fell in love with the weapon and picked it has his main weapon as well as an MA5B for longer range engagements. Peter was assigned to the *Say my name* as part of the ground force. They were sent to the planet harvest after a few years, to take back the ruined planet. Once they landed he spent three years as apart of a CQC strike team, searching through the buildings and eliminating any sniper units that were hiding and waiting to ambush UNSC forces. While clearing one building his squad was assaulted by an elite, in which his arm was chopped off by the elite with an energy sword. Luckily the arm was cauterized and he didn’t bleed out after that, but had to be evacuated and was reassigned. He was off duty for awhile while Peter went through surgery and got a robot arm as well as going through physical therapy to get used to his new found strength in his left arm. In 2532 he was then assigned to another squad and was sent to Vodin and fought the Covenant on the planet. He exhibited his blood lust during the battle wracking up his kill count both by engaging Jackals and grunts with his knives and bigger targets with his shotgun. When they defeated the covenant he was approached and asked to join Marine Force Recon. Peter accepted the offer and finished his training in 2533 as a CQC expert. He didn’t see action until one year later in 2536 during the battle of New Constantinople . The force recon team engaged the covenant forces on the planet using hit and run tactics to harass the enemy units running rampant through the planet. They were evacuated after a month of these continuing engagements as it was having no effect against the covenant occupation. His unit was then placed on the planet Arcadia to defend it in the event of a covenant attack. When the covenant did attack in 2544 his unit was to start guerilla warfare tactics and commit a war of attrition for invading covenant forces in the city. Once again Peter moved through buildings rooting out sniper units. During one of these building routines he engaged a Kig-yar sniper in hand to hand combat. While fighting the bird like creature got a hit in and blinded the old marine in his left eye and leaving claw marks on his face. The cyborg marine was able to grab ahold of the snipers throat with his robot arm and crush it’s windpipe. He had to be evacuated back to base, the doctors were not able to save his eye and they weren’t able to get him a replacement one. The UNSC evacuated the planet shortly after and the battle hardened marine headed to the planet of reach, as the higher ups predicted that the Covenant would be there next after the fall of Paris IV. Peter was promoted to squad lead shortly after being stationed on Reach. This had caused him to have to think about decisions more carefully then if he was alone or following someone else’s command. ' Once the Covenant did attack the planet, his squad was deployed as a quick reaction force to keep the aliens out of sword base. Half of their squad was lost engaging the forces outside the gate and they were forced to retreat back inside the base, where they used their knowledge of the bases layout to eliminate the enemies swarming into the base. Eventually they were forced to retreat from the base entirely as noble team swept through and cleared the main base of all hostiles. His squad was then tasked with the precious assignment of getting civilians off world via evac shuttles. They were beset upon by brutes while civilians were boarding the shuttle, they were able to hold off the covenant but not before losing 2 more members, leaving only peter and one more squad mate. The two boarded the shuttle and headed for Earth. ' The battle hardened marine was stationed at the base in Tsavo, but he retired from special operations once he reached Earth and was promoted to Sergeant inside the traditional Marine corps. When the base was attacked as truths fleet arrived he defended the base and evacuated with the rest of the marines. As they were sent to the town of Voi to clear the way towards the AA guns his group was ambushed by covenant forces and eliminated a lot of the survivors in their group, reducing their count from 16 to 5. ' They were picked up by a pelican and went aboard the UNSC *Forward unto Dawn* as the AA guns were eliminated by other marine units. Once the flood began to infest the city he was sent down to help with containment and destruction of flood forms in the area. Peter was able to eliminate multiple combat forms during this time period and made it back to the forward unto dawn before the city was glassed. He stayed on board the ship and went with the crew and the elites to the ark. When they reached the ark Peter was sent down to the planet after they found the control room and was sent down to aide in the assault. His squad was tasked with flanking the enemy from the side as the main task force went straight up the middle. They were successful and after the room was shut down he was sent to the cruiser *Shadow of intent* to get back to earth. Upon reaching Earth he spent years based on an installation in australia, where he found his lover and dated her for a year before he proposed, marrying the woman. He spent a good portion of those years with her and loved her very deeply. When she found out that he was going to be reassigned to the UNSC *Infinity* she was not too pleased about it but understood his sense of duty. Peter took part in the first battle of requiem but didn’t see much action because of the amount of spartans on board who did ground missions. However he showed his grit when promethean forces invaded the Infinity. Once the infinity was freed from the planet and returned to earth he was reassigned to task force Omega, much to the dismay of his wife, who had wanted him to stay with her and start their family.